


While Dragons Play over head fun I will have on your bed

by moon_foot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunkenness, M/M, Pre-Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_foot/pseuds/moon_foot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a Drunken game of Truth or Dare, Gwaine Dares Merlin to do the unthinkable. Wank on Arthur's bed. </p>
<p>Prompt: I cant remember the exact wording for "Merlin gets caught wanking in Arthur's bed" but thats it anyway</p>
            </blockquote>





	While Dragons Play over head fun I will have on your bed

**Author's Note:**

> So It's taken me forever but I have finished My Fic for eloquent_toast's (On LiveJournal) Wankfest! 
> 
> Thanks to joan_waterhouse [Livejournal] for the prompt that took me from "NO! I WILL NOT START A NEW FIC UNTIL THE OTHER'S ARE FINISHED!" to "Will. Not. Write. Fic. *stares at prompt*" to "OH HAI NEW FIC" Because thats how my brain works...
> 
> Warning: They're 18 in my mind so depending on where you live it's not underage drinking.
> 
> Also: I didnt mean for the title to Rhyme like it did... There will be a Sequel for this at some point. ENJOY

Merlin had been around long enough to know when something was a bad idea and this; this right here was definitely a bad idea.

Gwaine, the bloody bastard that he was, had dared Merlin to do the unthinkable!

Months ago Gwaine Merlin Arthur and a few others had moved into a shared apartment for the Duration of their High School Years.

While the school was a Public institution Merlin and Gwaine lived over two hours away and near on five hours travel a day was just stupid. They had looked into shared living arrangements thinking it would be a simpler option.

That was until they _met_ Arthur-Bloody-Pendragon!

Arthur Pendragon - one of the local students - had wanted to show independence from his Father to prove himself an adult, and upon finding the perfect living arrangements he needed to find flatmates and find them he did. And they had been surviving quite well thinking themselves proud until the day it was discovered that Uther Pendragon, Arthur's Father, owned the building in which they lived.

Arthur was tall, with broad shoulders, blond hair and strikingly blue eyes and Merlin soon found himself lusting after the man constantly.

It was because of this that Merlin and Gwaine had started their stupid little game.

You see, as beautiful as Arthur was, he was also one of the world biggest prats.

Having spent yet another hour having yet another "PRAT!" "IDIOT" "BITCH!" "JERK" argument Merlin had stormed off to Gwaine's room for a much needed rant session only for Gwaine to start plying him with Vodka and the games of truth or day began.

It took four and a half months of this for Gwaine to discover Merlin's big girly crush on Arthur and he jumped on it during the next round of Drunken Truth or Dare (or DToD as Gwaine usually referred to it)

"I dare you to go Jerk off in Arthur's bed!"

Merlin, who was a breath away tipsy, jumped up and cried "I'll Do It!" before stumbling from the room leaving a smirking and suspiciously sober Gwaine behind.

Merlin was standing outside Arthur's room before the alcohol seemed to drain from his blood.

That was how we ended up in this situation.

Merlin knocked, thinking it was polite while half hoping that Arthur would open the door, only to remember Arthur was at Rugby Training.

When Merlin carefully opened the door it revealed a typical room of a teenage boy only with one notable exception.

Along one wall, amongst the posters of Arthur's favourite bands, sport teams and models stood a _huge_ four-poster bed, complete with heavy velvet hangings and carvings in the wooden frame.

Merlin walked closer and saw the carvings seemed to tell a story involving dragons and knights and castles and Merlin had to smirk at the knowledge that a man named _Arthur_ had a _four-poster bed_ covered in _dragons!_

The bed had obviously been made that morning and had been turned down in preparation of its next use.

_Bet this wasn't what he had in mind._ Merlin thought ruefully as he took a seat on the edge of the bed. He laid back, resting his head on Arthur's pillow, and found the bed surprising comfortable. He lay there for a few moments just breathing but as he did so he became acutely aware of just _how much_ this room smelt of Arthur.

Instantly aroused, Merlin fisted himself through his trousers, groaning quietly as he took in the moment.

Merlin's inner turmoil of whether or not to go through with this or to go face whatever punishment Gwaine had cooked up for him vanished the second Arthur's scent reached his senses. He played with the idea of taking it slow and just enjoying the moment but he didn't know how late Arthur would be.

With this in mind he shucked his trousers and pants before resuming his position on the bed. His Body seemed to be absorbing everything the room had to offer has he slid his hands down his down his torso to take his cock in hand.

Groaning in pleasure Merlin starts stroking himself with long, slow strokes, working his hand up and down his already aching shaft.

He closed his eyes, as his usual wank procedures would go, and his mind instantly conjured up images of the beds owner.

He turned his nose into the pillow breathing in Arthur's sent deeply, moaning loudly as he imagined a dip in the mattress and the feel of another's hand on his dick. So real was the feeling that his eyes snapped open only to find the room disappointingly empty.

Merlin's eye's danced over the room's content's with more scrutiny then when he first entered. And when he saw Arthur's face staring back at him he gripped himself a little tighter and pulled a little faster.

Photos of Arthur scattered the room. Across his window, some posted to his wall and many were taking over his desk. Picture of Arthur at rugby with his team mates, Arthur completely wasted at the pub even the photo Merlin had taken of him when he'd broken up with the evil blond one where Merlin had pushed him into the shallows of the Ocean.

Whenever Arthur was _heartbroken_ he liked to walk by the water where Merlin had taken him to the beach to brood. Merlin had been in luck to get the shot in time because he was soon pulled in to join Arthur in a epic water fight that went down in history as the "Sand was _everywhere_ event".

Merlin smirked at the memory, remembering the sound of Arthur's laughter, the stupid smile that had formed, the way the light was continuously reflecting off his skin and then he remembered the way his clothes had clung to his skin, the way his too long hair feel into his eyes and still the laugh echoed in his ears.

As Merlin brought his hand up again he ran his thumb over the head, gathering pre-come that was forming there. His other hand, which until now had been periodically playing with his nipples or being thoroughly devoured in his mouth, had made his way down past the others and was now busy fondling his balls. The sensation of the two causing him to gasp and arch his back.

Merlin was already so close with the combined sensations of sight smell and touch that he knew it wouldn't be long before he came. However a few minutes later, as he carefully dragged his blunt nails over the vein on the underside of his cock, he belatedly heard footsteps and a door swinging open before he heard Arthur gasp in surprise.

Merlin eyes, which had clenched shut by their own accord, snapped open to see Arthur, hot and sweaty after hours of training, standing in the door way, mouth hanging open in shock.

The sight was Merlin's undoing.

His hips bucked off the bed entirely has he wanked himself through his completion. His mouth open in a silent cry while he came all over his hands and Arthur's bed.

Merlin thinks he must have passed out for a few moments because when he opens his eyes again Arthur was gone from the doorway. He hears water running in the next room and he realised Arthur had gone into the Unsuit without saying a word.

Merlin just lies there trying to catch his breath while listening to the water running down the drain until Arthur returned to the room.

Merlin tensed slightly, fully expecting his flatmate to start yelling at any moment, but seemed Arthur was intent on ignoring him as he walked shirtless over to his desk to boot up his computer.

Completely humiliated, Merlin couldn't do or saying anything as he just laid there, still completely exposed, waiting for Arthur to respond in some way.

Still 5 minutes and a poorly started game of solitaire later Arthur was still yet to have acknowledged him and that was when Merlin had had enough.

Merlin rolled off the bed, underwear still hanging off one ankle, and crawled his way over to Arthur.

He spun the chair around, causing Arthur to gasp and flail a manly flail until Merlin settled himself between Arthur's knees. He glared up at Arthur before he ripped open the crisp clean pair of jeans he was wearing and swallowed Arthur's Cock.

_Yeah Ignore Me Now!_ Merlin Thought Vehemently.

Merlin sucked at the head for a few moments, testing to see what Arthur would do, before sliding more and more of it into his mouth, moaning as he felt it slide down his throat.

Slowly he started to build a rhythm of bobbing up and down, gently scraping teeth across sensitive flesh before returning to the head. He did this methodically, as though he'd thought of it a hundred times (Which if truth were told: He Had) before he returned to the head and giving one final hard suck and Arthur was coming down Merlin's throat with a hoarse cry.

Merlin moaned as he quickly swallowed and let the appendage slide gently from his mouth with a faint _pop_.

Satisfied with the reaction Merlin stood and dressed quickly before racing from the room, while thinking: _They're going to kill me tomorrow!_

Back in Arthur's Room, the blond seemed to be coming down from his euphoric high.

He tried both calling and reaching out for Merlin but found him already gone.

Flopping bonelessly back into his chair he started thinking about ways he could get Merlin back into his bed…


End file.
